The Genius and the Rock
by gl22
Summary: Naruto and Hinata find a shiny red rock at their spot at the training grounds. Naruto picks up the rock and then there was a bright light with a screeching noise. Next thing you know, Naruto and Hinata switched personalities. What will happen? How will they solve it? Can it be solved? One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto.**

**A/N: just a random weird story. review :D**

**I've fixed it a bit.**

* * *

One early morning, a lone figure stood at Training Grounds 10. The figure didn't do anything but put down a spherical object on the ground next to a tree that had kunai markings on it.

"They'll be here later." The figure said as it yawned then it smiled and left.

Thirty minutes later Hinata and Naruto walked to Training Grounds 10. They have always been training there for the past two years. Rookie Nine were all now twenty-three years old. The Fourth Great Ninja War was over four years ago and it had taken two whole years of hard work to finish rebuilding the village and help other villages. Konoha and its allies came out victorious. Two years ago, Naruto spotted Hinata training at this training ground and he asked if he could train with her. She accepted and it was now a routine to meet here and train every morning. Naruto got to know Hinata much better over the two years and Hinata's feelings about him still stayed the same. She has gotten more confident now but her stutter is still there. Throughout all the training and talking, Naruto has fallen in love with Hinata but he is scared to tell her in fear of rejection. Hinata felt the same. EVERYONE in Konoha can see that they like eachother, its so obvious.

Everyday in the morning Naruto would go to the Hyuuga estates from the Namikaze estates to pick up Hinata. They would both walk to Training Grounds 10 and sit under 'their' tree. Their tree was marked up by kunai slicing done by Naruto and Hinata. Everyday was the same but it didn't matter to both of them except… today there was something there. When Naruto and Hinata arrived, they saw a rock there. It was round, small, red and shiny. Naruto thought it was the coolest thing ever. Hinata thought it was a pretty rock.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "Let's pick it up, ne?"

"Y-yeah, sure." Hinata replied.

Naruto and Hinata sat down at either side of the rock and Naruto picked it up. Suddenly, there was a bright blinding light and a loud screeching noise. When Naruto and Hinata opened their eyes, the rock was gone.

"W-what just h-happened?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea." Hinata replied.

Naruto tapped his two index fingers together, "H-hey H-hinata-chan, your s-stutter is g-gone." Then Naruto cursed himself and wonder what happened.

Hinata looked at him confused then she laughed really loud, "Yeah! And now you stutter!" but it was what she said next that made them realize what was wrong, "DATTEBAYO!"

"H-holy.." Naruto started.

"Shit." Hinata ended.

Hinata put a hand behind her head and scratched it, "Uhh, Naruto-kun, I think we should go get some help."

"W-who should w-we go t-to?" Naruto asked and put a finger on his chin.

Hinata abruptly stood up, "I GOT IT!" she shouted and Naruto blushed, "Lets go to Shikamaru-kun, dattebayo!"

She took Naruto's hand and ran off while behind her, Naruto was blushing furiously.

When they got to the Nara estates, Hinata started banging on his door.

Shikamaru opened the door with a yawn, "Naruto, how many times did I tell you to sto-" then he looked and saw Hinata, "Oh, Hinata. Whats up? Wheres that baka Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto then walked and stood behind Hinata, "R-right here. L-listen, we got a p-problem and n-need your help." Naruto said as he played with his index fingers.

Shikamaru looked at the couple confusingly hoping for an explanation then Hinata spoke up, "I'll handle this Naruto-kun." Hinata put a hand behind her head and Naruto blushed, "Listen Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun and I found a pretty rock, dattebayo. When he picked it up there was a blinding light and loud screeching noise and now, now we can't stop acting like eachother! So we need your help since your smart, dattebayo!"

"Well," Shikamaru sighed, "I read about this before. If I remember correctly, you guys have to act like a couple and be really close together and have physical contact, like holding hands, hugging, etc. at ALL times" at this, Naruto and Hinata both blushed, "then at the end of the day, you guys have to kiss and tomorrow you should be back to normal."

Naruto was blushing furiously while shifting uncomfortably, "U-umm, d-do we have t-to k-k-kisss?"

Shikamaru sighed, "If you want to stay like that forever then don't kiss."

Hinata blushed a little, "Then lets get this started, dattebayo. Come one Naruto-kun. Thank you Shikamaru-kun." She took Naruto's hand and started walking off.

Naruto and Hinata have been walking hand in hand for awhile. They were now in the middle of the village and it was now the late afternoon. The villagers have been watching them and couldn't believe their eyes. Some complimented on how cute they were and others congratulated them. They both politely thanked them, while wearing a blush, but told them they weren't a couple. No one believed them.

Naruto and Hinata decided to eat at Ichirakus since they were hungry and it had past lunch. When they got in, Ayame squealed at the couple. Teuchi congratulated them and told them food was on the house. Two bowls were set in front of them. They would have ate but there was only one problem, they couldn't break the chopsticks. Hinata sat to the left of Naruto, so her free hand was her left since her right was holding Naruto's left. Then Hinata got an idea.

"Naruto-kun, lets work together to eat. I have an idea but I don't know if you'll like it, dattebayo."

Naruto blushed, "Actually, H-hinata-chan," Naruto scratched his cheek, "I h-have one t-too."

Hinata looked at the blushing Naruto and thought he was so cute, "What's yours?"

"H-hey o-old man," Naruto tried to yell out, but came out like a regular voice, "Give m-me one big b-bowl please, a-and put the t-two ramen bowls t-together." Naruto and Hinata blushed.

Teuchi looked at Naruto and smiled, "Sure thing." Teuchi did as told and set the big bowl on the table.

Naruto looked at Hinata and gave her a shy smile. He then took a pair of chopsticks in his right hand, "Hinata-chan, h-help me break t-them apart." Hinata used her left hand and grabbed one chopstick while Naruto held the other and broke apart the chopsticks. Then Naruto got some noodles and blushed while turning to look at Hinata, "S-say A-ahhh."

Hinata blushed, "Ahhh." Then she ate the noodles Naruto was offering.

"I-I'll feed the b-both of us." Naruto said.

Ayame and Teuchi looked at the couple and thought it was the most romantic thing ever.

After they finished, Naruto paid the bill and they walk towards the park. When they got to the park, they went to sit on a bench. No one was around them at the time, or so they thought. There were 10 pairs of eyes secretly watching their every move from afar. One person in particular wanted to kill Naruto right then and there but the others held the person back.

"You know, this feel like a date." Hinata said as she blushed.

Naruto blushed a darker red, "W-would you like i-it to be o-one? I m-mean… I w-wouldn't mind."

Hinata looked at Naruto and grinned, "I would love it to be one."

Naruto blushed, "A-actually, I have s-something to say… I….I… I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto blurted out.

"You.. You love me?" Hinata's eyes widen.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "When y-you confessed d-during Pein i-invasion, I had been t-thinking a lot. T-then over the l-last two years, I-I started falling f-for you."

Hinata smiled, "My feelings are still the same."

"D-do you w-want to go out o-on another d-date tomorrow?" Naruto asked with a blush.

"I'd like that a lot."

Naruto and Hinata sat there cuddling. They stayed there until the sun set, just enjoying eachother's company.

"L-let's call it a d-day, Hinata-chan. I d-don't want to d-die yet by your d-dad or N-neji." Naruto said.

"Okay," said Hinata, "Let's go."

They walked hand in hand to the Hyuuga estates and stopped when they got to the front gates.

"Hinata-chan, t-tomorrow I'll pick y-you up a-at 10." Naruto said while blushing, "A-and I know y-your dad is a t-traditional g-guy so I'll a-ask him f-for permission t-tomorrow."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you. That would mean a lot. And 10 sounds great, dattebayo!" Naruto then leaned down and kissed Hinata, which she happily kissed back.

"S-see you tomorrow." Naruto said before he left home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata's friends were gathered at Shikamaru's house. They were having a little discussion of their own.

"You, my friend, really are a GENIUS!" said Kiba yelling as he patted Shikamaru's back.

"Havent we all figured that out back when we were still genins arealdy?!" asked an annoyed Ino.

Shikamaru smiled, "Well, it was getting troublesome watching the both of them do nothing."

"Ugh, as much as I want to kill him, I can't destroy Hinata-sama's happiness!" yelled an angered Neji.

"Thank god we all could stop Neji-kun before he went on a rampage back there." Said Sakura as she glared at Neji.

Tenten giggled, "That's my Neji-kun. Always so protective." Then Tenten kiss Neji's cheek as Neji blushed.

"YOSH!" Lee yelled as he punched the air and had anime tears streaming down his face, "The power of love is so YOUTHFUL! I shall go do 1000 laps around Konoha to celebrate for my youthful friends that got together!"

"Hn, Shikamaru. Mind telling us what you did?" Sasuke asked. Everyone(Konoha 12, minus Hinata & Naruto) nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru yawned, "Well," he started as everyone scooted in closer, "I didn't really do anything. While I was on a mission to Whirlpool, I found this shop. I saw this rock and I thought it was just an ordinary rock but the owner told me that if I put that rock between two people, their personalities would switch for 24 hours then they would change back. Well I planted that rock at their tree early this morning and when they came to me I told them they had to hold hands or hug or something physical all the time. Then at the end of the day, they have to kiss."

"Then *munch* why did you *munch munch*tell them they had to *munch* do physical things and kiss if it would *munch* automatically go back to normal?" asked Chouji as he ate his bbq chips.

"That was a great plan," praised Shino.

Kiba stood up, "I don't get it!" he yelled then he got hit by Sakura and Ino.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" yelled Ino and Sakura.

"Thank you," said Shikamaru, "Well, I said those things because it wouldn't be fun if they didn't do it, and it would make them understand eachother's feelings. See what happened in the park?" everyone nodded, "My plan was successful. Not to mention our bets. Pay up then get out. Im going to sleep for waking up so damn early. This was so troublesome." Everyone payed Shikamaru fifty dollars then left. After everyone was gone, Shikamaru yawned and went to sleep.

The next day Naruto came to Hinata's house right at 10.

"State your purpose." Asked a Hyuuga guard.

"Im here to see Hinata and talk to Haishi." Said Naruto.

Hinata came out right on time to see Naruto talking to the guards, "L-let him e-enter." Stated Hinata. The guards nodded and let him in.

"Ohayo!" shouted Naruto excitedly as he waved and walked towards her.

Hinata smiled, "Ohayo." Then she got a peck on the cheek from Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "Take me to your father, please." Hinata nodded and walked with him to her father's work room, hand in hand. Then she knocked.

"Come in." said Haishi's cold voice. Hinata and Naruto entered, still holding hands. Haishi looked at them surprised, but he knew this day would come. "Why are you here?" He said as he looked at Naruto then Hinata.

"I've come to ask your permission for me to court Hinata." Naruto said as he smiled at Hinata. She smiled back.

"And why should I approve?" asked Haishi.

"Well," Naruto said, "She makes me happy and she loves me. I also love her and I can tell I make her happy."

Haishi smiled, he never smiles, "I saw this day coming. Since you are a person I acknowledged now and you have a high status, I approve."

"Good, cause I was going to date her no matter what." Stated Naruto.

"Maybe with this, I can pay a little something back to how I treated my daughter back then. Will you forgive me, my daughter?" Haishi said.

Hinata was crying, "Y-yes tou-chan. No m-matter what, you're a-always my t-tou-chan." Then she went to hug Haishi. Naruto smiled at them, happy that they are on good terms now. Then Haishi held out his other arm for Naruto, which he went and joined the hug.

When they left the Hyuuga estates Naruto smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her. They walked around for their date and they ate all sorts of food. They also went to watch a movie and watch the stars together at their tree.

"Have I ever told you how much that stutter suits you?" Naruto said while grinning.

Hinata blushed and kissed Naruto which he kissed her back. The kiss only lasted awhile but it was passionate and sweet. Naruto smiled as he silently thanked the rock that brought them together. Throughout the night, they stayed there looking at the stars. Then Hinata saw a shooting star.

'Please let me and Naruto have an endless happiness.' Hinata wished.

**The End~**

* * *

**A/N: review please :)**


End file.
